


One Last Hurrah

by RosyPumpkin, ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Flowers Bloom With Love and Hard Work [18]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M, Romance, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Shadow gets roped into quite a mess, but he's not mad about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so I decided to continue this series after some reassurance, but this is a PSA: DO NOT ASSUME SOMEONE IS INTERESTED IN YOU BECAUSE THEY GIVE GOOD CUSTOMER SERVICE!!! If you are interested in someone you see in a store or at work, please be respectful of their wishes! This is a work of fiction, and Shadow/Sonic were instantly attracted to each other from the beginning. The flirting is welcome, not harassment. Don’t harass your sales associates! Anyway, I decided to give Shadow a bit of a break before a long hardship comes to him. Enjoy this!
> 
> If you're ever confused about the timeline, you can find it here: http://rosypumpkinstudios.tumblr.com/flowershoptimeline

Shadow duck taped the last box shut. He didn’t own much, but now that it was all in boxes it seemed to take up an absurd amount of space, despite it only filling up four boxes total. His corner of the small dorm room seemed so empty without his stuff there. Just a white wall, bed, closet and desk. Shadow sighed and sat on the mattress, air rushing out of the holes in it. 

Where would he go now? He couldn’t stay the summer, not with his grades as they were- thanks to Eggman- like he planned. Rouge had offered to take him home with her, but he insisted she only take his things. While he was a family friend, he couldn’t bear the thought of having to burden them. Aside from that, he had a job here, and he couldn’t leave. He needed every penny he could scrounge up. Rouge would bring his things back and room with him again next semester. 

But that still left the question; where would he go? There was no way he could afford an apartment and enough food to live on. For a split second, he thought of Sonic- his apartment specifically. The thought made him fume with anger at himself. This- this thing that he and Sonic had, it was good, whatever it was. The thought of turning to someone so special for help was so embarrassing Shadow wanted to explode. There was no way. Out of the question. He would rather sleep on the road, which was probably what he would have to do anyway. 

Rouge stepped into the dorm room. It was dark despite being well into the morning, the only light coming through the closed blinds.

“Why do you sit in the dark all the time?” She asked, switching on the light. “It’s not good for your eyes.” 

“I like the dark, it’s calming.” Shadow wrapped an arm around her when she sat with him, head on her shoulder. She hugged him back, massaging his shoulder. 

“Besides, if I become blind, maybe they’ll give me disability money.” 

“That’s not a good way to get money.” 

“It’s better than what I’ve got.” 

“That’s debatable.” 

Shadow buried his nose into her neck. The fur there was soft and smelled like peaches, with that familiar scent Shadow had known since childhood. 

“You know my parents would love to have you right?”

“I know,” Shadow squeezed her tightly. “I know.” 

They sat in silence for a while, just holding each other, and Shadow knew he’d miss her dearly, despite all the hell they gave each other. They joked about her being a mother figure, but to an extent it was true. Shadow didn’t know a soul that could make him feel more at peace. Rouge placed her puffy lips on his forehead, giving him a tender kiss. 

“C'mon big guy.” Rouge stood, bringing him with her. “Take your final shower and make sure you’ve got all your things. I’ll load up the boxes.”

“Let me help you before I shower.”

“Dude, you’ve got what, four boxes? I’ll be done in one trip, maybe two. Get your backpack set up and take one last shower.”

Shadow rolled his eyes but complied. He wasn’t the type to worry about hygiene too much, but he knew he was gonna miss being able to shower whenever he desired. He made sure to get deep into his quills, lathering shampoo and conditioner all the way to his skull. After drying himself down, he checked his backpack. 

Toothbrush, toothpaste, toilet paper, a towel, his quill brush, a bar of soap, travel size shampoo and conditioner, a box of Kleenex, his uniform for work, his wallet, two water bottles, several packets of ramen and some apples. It wouldn’t last him forever, but at least it was something.

Rouge was waiting for him by the door when he finally came out. The somber look in her eyes made him want to cry, but he held firm. She walked by his side, locking the door behind them. The loud click resonated with Shadow; this was it. He was officially locked out until next semester. In the parking lot, Rouge’s car beeped at the press of the button on her keys. She paused at the door, staring at it. 

“Let me drive you to work.” She whispered. 

“Are you sure?” Shadow whispered back.

“Yeah, get in.” She yanked the door open, sliding in. Shadow entered on the other side, noticing how his boxes just barely fit in the back of her car.

They drove in silence. The end of a semester is supposed to be exciting, but how could they be excited when one of them ended up without a home? Shadow cursed himself for troubling her with his problems. 

Suddenly, Rouge made a hard right. The force of it made Shadow shout and cling to the arm rests.

“What the hell are you doing?!” He screamed over the rev of the engine. 

“We’re picking up a friend.” 

Shadow didn’t have time to question her. He registered the thump long before he could process Sonic running at them and leaping onto the car. 

“Did he just-”

“Hold on tight!” 

Rouge whipped the car around a complete one-eighty degrees, the tires screeching under pressure. The car sped down the road, far above the speed limit. 

“What the fuck!-” 

“Hold onto your ass! Here we go!” 

“Rouge that’s a speed hump!” 

“I know!” 

Rouge turned the car at the last minute, hitting the hump at an angle. The car went flying into their air, and Shadow screamed when they hit the ground. They had landed on someone’s yard, tread marks tearing up the grass lawn. Rouge sprung from the car while Sonic helped a petrified Shadow out of the car. 

“Are you trying to kill me?!” 

“I thought you lost your soul a long time ago.” Rouge smirked. “Do you got the stuff?” 

“Yep!” Sonic answered, pulling his backpack off. 

“You!” Shadow interrupted them, “you jumped on top of the car!”

Sonic paused, “yeah? And?”

“And?!” Shadow tugged at his quills, his voice shrill. “That’s dangerous, you maniac!!! You’re both crazy!!!” 

Rouge and Sonic glanced at each other before nodding in agreement. “Yep, we’re pretty much loonies.” 

Sonic handed Shadow something from his backpack. It was a gun that had a hollow tube inside, like a homemade grenade launcher. Shadow looked at him questioningly as he handed one to Rouge and took one for himself. He finally caught up when Sonic pulled out a box, egg crate carefully bundled inside. 

“We’re egging this house? Why?” 

“Well, his name is Eggman, so-”

“This is Eggman’s house?!” Shadow shook his head, “nuh-uh, I’ve gotten into enough trouble because of him.”

“Oh c'mon, he won’t know it was us.” Sonic patted Shadow’s shoulder, “plenty of kids in that college want that guy’s head on a plate. It could have been anyone.” 

Shadow glanced at the gun in his hand. It was tempting, Eggman had screwed him pretty bad, finding loopholes to ruin his grades. Sonic popped the carton open. The eggs did not smell fresh. Shadow sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“Fine. Let’s be quick. I don’t wanna get caught.” 

They loaded their guns, being careful not to break the eggs. On the count of three, all three of them shot their eggs rapid fire at the evil Professor’s house. Greenish yellow fluids splattered over paint and glass, staining the paint forever. Shadow felt his laughter build up inside of him, the giddiness of revenge making him feel alive and angry. Shadow took the last few eggs in his hands, opting to throw them rather than shoot them. 

“This one’s for blackmailing me!” Shadow yelled.

“This one’s for assigning too much work!” Another egg. Tears welled in his eyes.

“For with holding my inheritance!” Only two eggs left. Fat tears rolled down his face.

“For grandpa and Maria!” One egg left. He couldn’t hold in his sob.

“AHHHHHHHH!!!” 

Shadow threw the last one with a fury so hard it cracked the window. He shook with rage, heaving breaths and a stream of tears leaving him ravaged. Rouge grasped his hand, Sonic taking the other. 

“Fuck you Eggman.” Shadow whispered, before bolting to the car, Sonic and Rouge right behind him. Rouge spun the car around the yard a few more times, tearing up the grass even more before speeding away. 

Shadow blinked, processing. Rouge still had his hand tightly in her grasp, Sonic running beside the car. He gave Shadow a thumbs up and that ridiculously happy smile Shadow liked to think was just for him. Shadow wiped at his face, sniffling just a bit.

“You didn’t tell him I’m homeless did you?” Shadow asked, breaking the silence. 

“No.” Rouge glanced at him. “I only asked him if he wanted to prank one of the teachers who gave you a hard time this year. He wasn’t sure at first either, but came along once I said it would help cheer you up.”

Shadow glanced back out at his speedy friend. Sonic’s quills shined in the sunlight, fluttering in the wind. Beautiful as always. 

“You should tell him.” Rouge whispered, “he can help you.” 

Shadow groaned. “It’s not his burden to bear.”

“Of course it’s not, but that doesn’t mean he’s unwilling.” Rouge honked and Sonic moved so she could turn. “He loves you.” 

Shadow glared at her. “It doesn’t matter if he loves me. I’m shouldn’t be a burden.” 

Rouge rolled her eyes. “The sooner you get into your head you’re not a burden the sooner your life will be made a thousand percent easier.” 

They sat in silence until they got to the flower shop. Sonic sat on the hood of the car, reclining against it. 

“That was fun!” He chirped. “Feeling better Shadow?” 

“Yeah.” He smiled back at him, a genuine one. “Yeah I do.”

“Great! I’m off. I have some clients coming in soon.” He patted Shadow’s shoulder. “Come and visit okay? You’re always welcome.” 

“Thanks.” 

Sonic hopped off the car and stood on one foot, the other in the air. 

“See ya!” 

He sped away, the wind rustling the plants nearby. Shadow pulled his backpack from the car. 

“I have to go too.” Rouge hugged him one last time. “Will you call if you need anything?” 

Shadow hugged her back. “I’ll try.” 

She pecked his cheek. “Do better than try and actually call me. Got it?”

“Got it.” 

She drove away, leaving him alone. Shadow adjusted his backpack over his back spines, and stepped into the store.

This was going to be one long summer.


End file.
